I get a new job
by Dazaris8theOwl
Summary: Spencer Goes to Carly's school and becomes the Art teacher! Better then sounds. Creddie at first then Seddie and Cibby
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Dazaris, but you already know that. (whoa. Del Reo wrestler moment.) I got this in my head and couldn't get it out. **__**L ok now here's the plot: Spencer gets a Art Job At Carly's school after the old teach retires. On to my new story! Seddie and Cibby, Creddie at first then seddie and cibby.**__Spencer's POVI was Whistling a catchy tune while cleaning the counter and finally finished. I sat on the stool seat overlooking the kitchen when Carly and her friends that are never at their own house, Walked in. I spun my head at dizzying speed and started to speak."WAIT! Don't mess up the Counter I just -" I was cut off as Sam pulled out Peppi cola and spilled her drink all over it. "Cleaned it….." I finished setting my chin on the 2nd__ counter by the computer. Sam laughed sheepishly while assuring she can clean it up. "Spencer, We are supposed to be sad, not you." Carly started to lay on the couch while I jumped off my chair and stood over her."Carly and friends, why are you sad?" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my opened her closed eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Well Our Art teacher retired, And my B-Boyfriend Ch-Cheated on me!" She broke out in tears and took a pillow and Buried her face in it. _

_I sat on the edge and pulled her into a comforting hug. She sobbed into my chest while I rubbed her back. Her Sobs quieted down. "He wasn't good enough for you." She hugged my chest more tightly and had clumps of artist shirt in her fist. My mind had an Idea sprout in my Brain juice. "Would you like me_ to be the New Teacha?" I asked her friends since Carly was too busy stuffing her face in my shirt. Her friends nodded Frantically. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Carly said while dragging a plastic chair up the stairs with a THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!"Oh Great." I said lying down. I put my fingers over my eyelids and sighed. "Who knows when she's gonna get out. We need to get her a new Boyfriend." Me and Sam Instantly shared the same thought and heads turned to the techie. "No, No. I'm AM NOT being rejected AGAIN." Freddie said throwing his hands up for emphasis."She might be depressed enough to date you." Sam said with that look in her eye, Raising her eyebrow with her head turned. "Fine!" Freddie caved in with a sigh, Defeated, Freddie slumped on to the black recliner. 

Carly's POVI walked out of the shower after countless hours expecting Spencer to be asleep on the couch but instead found Freddie dozing off to the science channel. I looked in my hand mirror and saw my cute, girl outfit. An orange T-Shirt with a Straw sticking out of an Orange. Then came my short-shorts. I knew if Freddie woke up to this he'd faint. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Freddie and twirled his Hair between my Index finger and the Bird finger. I glanced at my watch seeing it was 11:34, I nestled into Freddie's chest and felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders clasping me between My hand and Freddie's Chest, I moved slightly."Hmm?" Freddie said absently as he woke with a start. He looked at his arms and took them off me hastily. "Sorry." He said shyly. He glanced at his small hand held Camera that was hidden to make sure Sam didn't prank him in his sleep. "Oh, its fine. Believe it or not I was enjoying it." I said embarrassed. I felt a Blush Sneak across my knew he should ask her now. "Hey…. Would you mind, Maybe, Go out with me?" Freddie said quietly. I pondered for a moment and turned to him. "Here's my answer." And with the final word I pounced on him and grabbed his head and bashed our lips together so fast we bumped 's POVI looked over at Carly and said, While grinning Ear to Ear, "I'll take that as a yes." I then Very Quickly grabbed her cheeks and plunged into a lasting kiss. My hand pushed past her cheek and under her hair when my thumb and her ear connected and she pulled me even closer.I woke up in my bed at 10:00. I then remembered the make out session between me and Carly and smiled absently. I dabbed onto some cologne, And put on my plaid button up shirt, I pulled on my vans and some ripped jeans. I slipped out of the Apartment before my Crazy mother lectured me on 'Proper Clothing'. I opened Carly's door to find Carly in some short clothes. She turned her head so fast her hair whipped her in her face. "Hey, Carly." I said with a waved at me as she stood up. I greeted her with a quick kiss. She sat on the couch and gazed upon the T.V. I looked at the kitchen to see Spencer with some spray stuff and a sponge, while wearing a bright yellow apron. Sam came down from the stairs with a paintball looked at me and aimed without a word. She was about to fire when Spencer's voice cut threw the silence; "No firing Paintballs in here!" Spencer lowered her gun slowly, I sat upon the couch and put my arm around Carly. -1 week later-I walked in to the school with Carly's Hand intertwined with mine. We walked to our lockers, finally separating from our walk. I grabbed me books when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to met the glare of Gibby. "What Gibster?" I said raising my voice only slightly."Just stay away from Carly, I'll get her soon. I'm keeping my eyes on you." He said and pushed me into my locker making my head bash into the metal door. I walked off to Art and sat 's POVI met with principle Franklin in his office. I shook his hand over his desk and sat down."We had a Conference over the phone and I believe you are right for the job, I mean, You ARE a artist after all." He said with a small chuckle. We talked for a bit and he handed me a Fat and heavy binder. "Thank you Principle Franklin." I said over my shoulder as I walked to my class.I Dropped the binder on the desk as I waited for the students to come. Freddie was first looking a little Confused and nervous. "Fredster, Come here." I spun on his heels and walked to my desk. "Yes?" He said louder the necessary."What's going on." I said with Concern. He hesitated before saying that Gibby threatened him. He hurried to his seat when kids started coming everyone came I walked up to the chalkboard. "My name is Spencer Shay, Mr. Spencer or Mr. Shay." I wrote me name on the board and turned to my binder. "We are going to do….. Clay sculptures!" A few cheers broke from the class. Gibby raised his hand. " Yes, Gibby?""Mr. Shay, What is the Subject of the sculpture?" He said." Hmmm… How about Anything you want, mind you nothing violent." I said followed by a few groans. I passed out the Clay and Gave instructions. I grabbed a chunk off Clay and started to make my example. It was ART in bold letters and on the top of it was me with my arms turned and I was angled so I was diagonal to the facer. I put it on my desk and showed everyone it. Cheers broke out. "Everyone, If your Clay is Exceptionally good I will put on display for 1 week. Also, Your homework is to explain your art that you just made." I said loud enough for the room to hear me.-1 month later-Freddie's POVCarly spent more and more time with Gibby until they were the closest of friends. One day after school Gibby came running after me when we were in the parking lot. I turned around and Gibby stopped He started to yell at me and kids gathered around us and started to chant: 'Fight! Fright!' Gibby looked around and saw everyone, took off his shirt and turned back to threw a punch at my face and it connected with my cheek.**Looks like Freddie got into a fight. Will he win? What'll happen? This fight is VERY important and IOMG is on tomorrow! Review please.~Dazaris out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the smush together and the underlines last time, This computer has a problem, or fan fiction. Well last time Freddie got in a fight and there WILL be blood in this. IOMG is on today! WOOT WOOT! On to the bloody fight!**Freddie's POVI stumbled back from the hit but got pushed back into the fight by someone from the circle. He tried to sweep me with his leg but I jumped, then I punched the back of Gibby's head. The circle followed as I advanced forward. He turned with a punch towards my chest. I felt my body explode in pain and Fury. I punched his stomach and dragged it up his body only to connect with his chin making him fall grabbed my ankle and threw me down. I did a ninja jump off the gravel, to reward me with ground under my feet and rocks in my hands. I made a bloody fist and stood over Gibby. I grabbed his meaty hand and pulled him up into my fist, His Bloody face started to get stained with his nose blood. He stumbled backwards and regained balance. I looked around at the cheering crowd, I met Sam's gaze and froze. Her Amazed eyes paralyzed me. Bad choice. Gibby punched me with all his remaining strength, Which was a lot. I twisted as I fell. I was on the ground, looking sideways. Gravel obscured my vision. I lifted my body off the concrete, the cheers and chants was blocked out. All I could hear was Sam yelling and Carly whispering. Gibby turned away from his audience and looked at me stunned. I charged at him and jumped at the last second.I pulled my punch and just as I was above the Scared Gibby I launched my fist like a missile, Hitting him square in the chest. I could see his body and skin recoil from the punch, We both fell, me on my feet and him hitting his head on the ground, knocking him out cold. We both were blood splattered, I turned around to see Carly and Sam running inside the silent circle. Sam Ran towards me to congratulate me while Carly went to Gibby. Carly was checking Gibby while Sam hung off my neck. Sam got off and Carly walked over the Scold me. "You could have Really hurt him! What were you-""Thinking? Well Freddie was just defending himself while Your boyfriend, Gibby attacked him!" Sam intervened by cutting Carly off. "My boyfriend? Freddie's my boyfriend!" Carly said angrily, her voice starting to rise."Then why did you go to Gibby! I went to Freddie because I was proud of my friend!" Sam voice turned into a yell."I bet you want to be more then friends with Freddie!" Carly screamed in Sam's face."He wasn't your Boyfriend! It was to get you out of your depressed state!" Sam yelled, equally loud."You want him don't you! You pick on boys you like! And, You've kissed him! You've always loved him, you were jealous of me!" Carly Screamed."Why would I be jealous of a Make up caked, Ugly faced loser!" Sam Screamed and then earned her a slap from Carly. Sam punched her."Guys, stop!" I yelled as I got between them. "Who do you want? Me or that…..That…Skunk bag!" Carly yelled at me.I paused for a moment and was about to speak when Carly went running, crying all the way to somewhere. Sam shoved her way threw the now breaking apart circle. I was left there all alone. So there was only one place to go: The 's POVI was sitting in my favorite Tree at the top thinking about what happened. My thoughts turned to Freddie. So geeky. His shoes are even geeky. Heck, his pear phone's geeky. His clothes are geeky. His nose is geeky, his eyes are chocolate brown. How Mama loves her chocolate. His hair's chocolate too. So cute. Wait! I'm Sam Puckett, Someone who hates Freddie! I don't like him!**You're right, you love him.**Shut up voice.**You just told yourself to shut up.**I don't like him or love him!**Yeah you do, you shared your first kiss with him! And remember you freaked when Carly found out.**So, she exaggerates everything!**You really thought she would take him away. But he doesn't like her, He loves you. Not her.**Maybe your right, I mean, I'm ALWAYS right.**No your not, I'm the smart and hormonal part of your brain, I'm the other 90% of your brain.**Ok, but if this fails…..**You'll what? You'll kill me? You'd kill your self!**Ok, Fine lets go find the geek. And my conversation ended. I stood up and looked around the park. I spotted him. But I also saw Carly walking toward him. They talked and saw Carly leaning in. My heart dropped to my stomach, but then Freddie pushed her away. Then I could hear yelling."Why won't you kiss me?" Carly yelled."I love someone else!" Freddie yelled slightly softer."WHO? IS it bucket?" Carly screamed."Sam? Maybe, But You don't need to know!" Freddie yelled louder."We're over!" Carly Screamed louder and then slapped him and went off crying. He walked to the tree and sat. I started to climb down when I slipped and fell. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. But it didn't happen. I cracked my eyes a sliver and saw Chocolate eyes stare into mine."Freddie?" I squeaked."Guess you heard what Carly yelled. You're gonna hit me aren't you?" Freddie said."Naw, But who do you love?" I said quietly."I-I cant tell you, she'd kill me." Freddie said."Gimme a clue, clueless." I said with a chuckle."Clueless?" Freddie questioned."Bet you she likes you, You'd be a great catch!" I said, but then added in my head; For me, I need you, I don't want, I need."Well, She hates me." He sighed."Is it me?" I said with a just looked at 's POVI walked into Gibby's house and threw down my Backpack, We were supposed to study today. I wiped a single tear from my cheek. Just like me. I started up the stairs and thought that Sam would be in Freddie's room, kissing him. I shook with anger as I knocked on Gibby's door."Yes?" Gibby said on the other side of the door."Its Carly." I opened the door and I threw myself upon him. His hands were rubbing my back as I sobbed into his chest. When I stopped he lifted my chin and wiped the tears off my face and leaned in.**I just watched IOMG, OMG! LOL. But it was awesome with that bond of Puckett and Benson. But anyways, What will happen? Will Freddie say yes? Will Gibby kiss Carly? Sorry if any goes wrong in this chapter. ~Dazaris out!**


End file.
